Midnight Scar
by Wolverina1101
Summary: It's about a fem!Harry that was raised in the streets with her familiars/pets. She is a "Punk" with a secret identity the Shadow Joker.  Going to be george/F!H at some point! She has had loss tho. So hope this doesn't sound like mary sue. idk who that is.
1. Character Info

Midnight Scar

***NOTE: Do _**NOT**_ Take my storys because i will report you in a blink of an eye. I work to HARD on these story's. Also for your information i am a student... Highschooler so please forgive me if i don't post as soon as you want. I usually work on these stories when i am at school and type and post them at home obviously on this cite. Also on Wattpad. But i hope you like my stories. On my Bio. There will be a list of my stories lol!

Main Character:

Name: Raven Rose Potter

Age: 11

Looks like: A tiny thin petite body. Hair that reaches her ankles and is as black as a midnight sky with different colored high-lights on her bangs(Silver, green, blue, red.) (*Ya i know but i those colors lol.) Her eyes are like stone Emeralds with flecks of silver, red, and black in them. Her nails are painted black at the tip like a french tip, she also has a scar from the left shoulder that cuts all the way down to her right hip.

Outfit: Tight Black Jeans and white skull with a bow on her back pockets with Black converses a tight ass tank-top that is black and a black hoodie with black cat ears attached to the top of the hoodie and a black tail at the back bottom of the hoodie. She also has a black ribbon with a silver bell attached around her throut and has black bell earings and a silver skin tight braclet with emerald and onyx stones scattered on it. Has a black motercycle with red flames and the name Raven on the sides. The motercycke is a 2011 Suzuki GSXR600.( go to bio to see pic)(*fav motorcycle)

Pets/companions/familiars: Hedwig- A Female White snowy owl, highly intellegent, and found Raven. Fang- A Male black wolf with silver strips on his back, Raven rescued him and raised him. Halo- a Female Black panther that Raveb rescued from animal sellers. Joker - A Male water mocasin snake, found Raven and stayed with her because she is a speaker.

Talents: Parceltounge, BeastSpeak, Metamorphasis, Shapeshifter, Agility, flexible, speed, strong, elemental, goddess.

:) that is pretty much her... Hope it gives u a good pic of her in ur mind. lol!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Popo

*Please tell me if you want me to continue.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!," the police officer stated.

'_Like i'm going to stop for you!' _The ebony haired beauty thinks.

She runs from the store she was in, she stole a cart of stuff, mainly food but also make-up, cleaning products, a new hair-brush, water, skate-board, skates, 2 huge collors, a few bag fulls of jerky, couple of lighters and a IPOD with tons of those gift certificates for free games/music and sucyh and a new portable labtop and a camera.

She filled the cart to the brim with this stuff, and darted from the store laughing like a mad-man after she left a red and black joker card with the writing of

'3 u!- Shadow Joker'.

Yup that's me, Raven Rose Potter at your service.

Better yet I'm called the Shadow Joker.

I leave a joker card behind when i steal/rob or just plain feel like i want to create chaos.

Where was i? Ohh yes.

My ankle lengh Ebony hair in a braid flying behind me as i ran with the cart of goods.

I reached an alley way careful that no one followed me.

I opened a secret passage way, i put the card of goods in first then stepped inside and sealed the door tightly behind myself.

I whealed the cart of goods down a slanted passage way, entering a sewer room which i cleaned out leaving it all nice and mess free when i found the place about 6 years ago.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Loss

*PLEASE READ! : I hope this is better please comment... I think this is good... But im not the reader so i don't know for sure. Please comment so i know it's good then i will do another chapter. And please don't be mad/pissed or just plain mean at me because im a beginner at this. I have seen way worse. So don't critisize me just for not doing anything "right" in your eyes. And BTW i am in writing class so mean comment arn't aloud i only put this on here because i wanted to know if i can write. So please no mean or rude comments it is unwelcomed thankyou. I get enough bitching from my family i don't need it from strangers. And i'm a human thankyou very flippin much. I read alot but there are teens in my school who couldn't half of what i do. So if you don't like my story well then i don't give a flip but don't you dare try and be pissy at me. But thankyou everyone that is saying nice thing, And i am sorry if she seems she is going to get everything. I didn't mean to make her seem like that... and who is mary sue? Becuase i dont know. But i hope this chapter is okay. I havent done much because i have FCAT writing tomorrow. And i am scared of failing since i usually get 3s like everyone else, but i have to get a 4 this year... l hope this is alright.

I walked down the street, feeling happy.

Today I was meeting my boyfriend.

He and I got togeather 2 years ago, we fell in love. His name is David Smith, he's 13 years old a blue eyed brunett and is a thief like me.

He said he would never leave me for i am thankful for that. We always joked that we were going to be married in the future.

As i go up the front steps to his appartment (small mini houses people rent out about 2 rooms 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen and a living room),

i see the door wide open.

A hole clear through the wood as though someone shot it while breaking in.

I run as fast i could to get inside the appartment.

Slowing down when i notice,

"Blood." i whispered.

"No ohh god no please not David!"

I yell out, "DAVID!"

I rush into his room following the bloody hand prints scattered across the wall. I look in the room and upon the bed was david, his hand on his chest close to his heart he was still breathing... But not for long.

I rush to his side asking, "David what the hell happened?"

David looks into my eye and moves his hand from his chest.

I look down, "No" I breathed.

A gaping wound bleading prothously, not slowing down even though he was covering it.

"Baby you can't leave me you know that." I exclaimed.

"Raven, hun, i love you. I know i don't have much time but i need you to do something." He whispered.

"Yes? What is it? I will do anything." I answered.

"Open the cabinet to my left." he breathed.

I opened the cabinet. "Now you see that green and black velvet box?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Bring it to me."

"Okay"

I bring the velvet box to him handing it to his out-stretched hand.

He opens the box and in the box was a ring, it was a beautiful white gold ring with a blue topaz and dimonds scattered around it(Will see if i can attach photo some how.)

Then he said, "Raven Rose Potter will you marry me? Even though we haven't known each other longer than 2 years i feel as though i've known you longer than 2 years."

I look at him with tear filled eyes and answer, "YES! I love you."

He takes my hand in his and kisses it, then slips the gorgeous ring onto my right ring finger.

As i reach to kiss his lips he whispers in my ear and says, "Love, find someone who can take care of you. Don't hole yourself up in your home. Be free for me."

As he struggles for his last breath he kisses me and whispers onto my lips, "I will love you more than the earth and heaven itself my love."

He soon slips from my fingers as though he was putty.

Falling to the ground i hug his hand to my heart, "Please please don't leave me. Please!"

I reach to brush my hand against his cheak, He is still staring at me with those soal-less eyes.

I close his eyes with the tips of my fingers.

I look at him, a smile still spread across his face, a look at his face and one would think he was merly sleeping until they noticed he wasn't breathing any longer.

I knew what he would have wanted me to do so i did it.

I gathered all of the pictures of us and put it in a duffle bag he had in the spare bedroom.

I grab his favorite jewlery and stuff it in the bag, as well as a few shirts of his and his colone. He still had the stuffed bear that we won. I had the twin bear to that one.

I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest still feeling the hot tears run down my cheaks. Pain seering though me as though someone took my heart from my chest and stabbed it with a dull and ragged old knife.

I turn from the bedroom and walk into the kitchen. I turn on the oven and gas so i could light the place on fire.

'He would have wanted this' i keep thinking.

I grab the duffle bag full of valuables and walk out of the appartment.

The wind Howling through the streets.

I hear a whisper in my ear, "Farewell my Raven."

I keep walking not even looking back when i heard a BOOM from the appartment exploding.

"I love you David." I whisper into the wind.


End file.
